Mala Actitud
by alixcorn-rex-21
Summary: ¿Cuantas horas estaba ahí sentado como idiota? ¿Una? ¿Dos? ¿Mas? No lo sabe, pero lo que si sabe es que ya estaba harto de escuchar los reclamos de su novia y su Mala Actitud. Two-Shot. Advertencia: Posible Lemon a futuro. 100% Orgullo Venezolano


**Bueno gente bonita, he vuelto ^^ Si se que no merezco si quiera su atención por que e estado muy alejada de Digimon, pero e vuelto con esta historia 100% Venezolana ^^**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Digimon, ni Inazuma Eleven y ningún otro Anime me pertenece**

 **Aclaraciones: Posible Lemmon a futuro (Two-Shot)**

 **Ahora el fic...**

* * *

¿Cuantas horas estaba ahí sentado como idiota? ¿Una? ¿Dos? ¿Mas? No lo sabe, pero lo que si sabe es que ya estaba harto de escuchar los reclamos de su novia, y la verdad no entendía por que Nanako le reclamaba si solamente estaba con Taichi, Sora y Mimi, pero ella no parecía querer escuchar razones.

-Y es por eso que no quiero que vuelvas a ver ni a Sora, a Hikari, a Miyako y mucho menos a esa mimada de Mimi- Reclamaba Nanako de forma petulante, pero se detuvo al ver que Yamato ni caso le hacia- ¿Estas escuchándome Yamato?

-Si Nanako, te estoy escuchando- Dijo el rodando los ojos acto que logro hartar a la rubia

-No me voltees los ojos Yamato y de ahora en adelante te prohibió ver a esas chicas- Reprendió ella de brazos cruzados

-Mas o menos ¿Quien te crees tu para prohibirme ver a mis amigos? No eres nadie para hacerlo- Exclamo el molesto levantándose

-Claro que puedo, soy tu novia- Refuto ella

-Eres mi novia, no mi padre y tampoco soy un niño al que puedas prohibirle las cosas, tengo 20 años no 10 Nanako y ¿Sabes que? No voy a dejar de ver a mis amigos solo por que tu lo dices y creo que deberías irte- Dijo el yéndose a la puerta y abriéndola para que ella pase

-No me voy a ir a ningún lado Yamato- Dijo ella con tono demandante

-Nanako, ¿O te vas por las buenas o por las malas?- Dijo el empezando a cansarse

-Pues obviamente que ninguna y nada me hará moverme de aquí- Dijo ella dándole la espalda con el mentón en alto en una pose orgullosa

Sin duda no debió haber dicho eso ya que ahora se encontraba siendo cargada por Yamato como si fuera un saco de papas y la dejo en el otro lado de la puerta de una forma para delicada y cerro la puerta justo en la cara de Nanako. Sin duda no sabe en que demonios se equivoco, cuando empezó a salir con Nanako todo era como miel sobre hojuelas pero sus ensayos con la banda, las reuniones con sus amigos y otros compromisos varios hicieron despertar los celos en la rubia convirtiéndose en una Celópata (Como la catalogo Miyako). Se paso una mano por sus cabellos tratando de relajarse pero sabia que eso no funcionaria así que fue a su habitación a buscar el único objeto capaz de calmarlo: Su Guitarra, busco en su armario pero se dio cuenta de que ahí no estaba así que busco al lado de su cama y vio que ahí no estaba, esos eran los lugares que acostumbraba a poner su guitarra de pronto su teléfono empezó a sonar.

-¿Si?

- _Oye Pigmeo ¿Adivina que?-_ Dijo una voz al otro lado de la línea que era muy familiar para el

-¿Mimi? ¿Que sucede?- Pregunto el

 _-Dejaste tu guitarra en mi casa, sera mejor que la vengas a buscar antes de que tu "Prospecto de Maníaca" venga y me rompa en la cabeza-_ Dijo ella, Mimi ya conocía como era Nanako y uno no tenía que ser genio para saber que entre esos dos había algo mas que una simple relación de amigos.

-Voy para aya- Dijo el colgando la llamada, salio a la sala y tomo su chaqueta y se dirigió al apartamento de Mimi, algo que de verdad agradecía es que el apartamento de Mimi estuviera tan cerca, solo estaba a una cuadra del suyo así que no tenía necesidad de usar su moto. Llego al apartamento de la castaña, entro al ascensor y presiono el botón del piso en el que habitaba Mimi y para su suerte era casi el ultimo, cuando el  
ascensor se detuvo se bajo de el y camino hasta la puerta de la castaña, una vez ahí toco el timbre esperando a que la castaña le abriera y así fue.

-Hola, que bueno que al fin llegas, ven pasa- Dijo Mimi dejando que entrara después de ella, cuando entro se dejo caer en el sillón de tres asientos con forma de "L" de cuero blando ubicado de forma elegante en la sala junto con otros dos sillones y una mesa de fino cristal en el medio.

-Aquí tienes y te aviso que la próxima vez que vengas que no se te olvide nada ¿De acuerdo?- Dijo ella extendiéndole el forro de su guitarra mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Gracias- De pronto empezó a escucharse una melodía que sonaba muy rara y totalmente desconocida para el- ¿Que es eso?

-¡Oh! Es una canción que me recomendó Michael una vez cuando viajo a Sur América y me gusto demasiado, ademas, me recuerda mucho a tu terrible relación con esa demente de Nanako- Dijo ella tomando el control de la radio y subiéndole a la canción.

 _ **Si ve que estoy solo me huye. Si me ve con otra se molesta. El verme feliz la destruye. Cuando me ve triste hace una fiesta (Bis x2)**_

 ** _¿Hasta cuando tu con esa mala actitud? 'Tas dañando tu salud sin necesidad. Tanto rebolú ya yo te corte la luz, tengo otra mejor que tu y esa es la verdad. (Bis x2)_**

 _ **¿Hasta cuando tu con esa mala actitud? 'Tas dañando tu salud sin necesidad Tanto rebolú ya yo te corte la luz, tengo otra mejor que tu y esa es la verdad.  
Uhh uhh uhh uhh uhh uhh. 'Tas dañando tu salud sin necesidad Uhh uhh uhh uhh uhh uhh. Ya yo te corte la luz y esa es la verdad.**_

Cuando empezó a sonar la primera parte de la canción, no pudo evitar relacionarla con su relación con Nanako, cuando estaba solo ella hacia lo imposible para que hiciera todo lo que ella quisiera; cuando lo veía con Sora, Hikari, Miyako o Mimi, le reprendía cuando el ni siquiera había hecho nada hasta lo tachaba de "Asalta Cunas" por estar juntándose con Hikari y Miyako; y claro cuando lo veía decaído o de mal humor ¿Que hacia ella? Burlarse de su mala suerte, tan típico de Nanako.

 _Te corte la luz desde hace tiempo y te confieso que de nada me arrepiento. Mi vida a tu lado quedó en el pasado, salí de ese tormento. Y tu de mal pegada con el mismo cuento, no invento te tengo mas de un millón de argumentos. Pero lo que mas odiaba eran tus celos tan intensos, violentos. Nena estuve a punto de ponerme pero pude detenerme, antes de actuar yo pienso Jah!_

Algo que de verdad no le gustaba de su novia era lo intenso de sus celos, a tal grado eran que lo celaba de su propia madre y lo peor del caso es que ella siempre se hacia la victima y decía que el era malo y que no sabia valorar a una novia como ella y que no encontraría otra como el en ningún lugar, según el, esos eran pretextos para chantajearlo y que no la dejara para irse con otra pero el tenía mas de un argumento para dejarla e irse con otra y esa otra era Mimi.

 ** _Tu no quieres que yo sea para nadie, tu solamente me quieres pa' ti na más. Mujer se te cruzaron los cables, ya yo no quiero darte otra oportunidad (Bis x2)_**

 ** _Hasta cuando tu con esa mala actitud? 'Tas dañando tu salud sin necesidad. Tanto rebolú ya yo te corte la luz, tengo otra mejor que tu y esa es la verdad (Bis x2). Uhh uhh uhh uhh uhh uhh. 'Tas dañando tu salud sin necesidad. Uhh uhh uhh uhh uhh uhh. Ya yo te corte la luz y esa es la verdad._**

 **Me busque otra que cuando salgo no me pregunta pa' donde. Que me trata muy bien y que en la cama me responde. Mejor búscate a otro que te aguante y te soporte jajaja. Y no digas mi nombre cuando estés con el y quieras que sea yo el que este encima de ti. Que me quieres de vuelta y que me deseas a mi. Que nadie te va a dar de la forma en que yo te di, tu sabes que es así.**

El párrafo que estaba escuchando le dio mucho sentido a lo que estaba pasando ahora mismo, cuando Nanako se fue de viaje con sus padre por 3 meses a París por su cumpleaños, el estuvo viéndose con Mimi a escondidas y no lo negaba, la había pasado bien con la castaña, cuando salia ella simplemente le decía que se fuera con cuidado, lo trataba de una forma tan cariñosa y amable tan común de ella y no hablemos de como era en sus noches bajo las sabanas de su cama, algo que simplemente lo enloquecía cada noche lo pasional que se volvía la castaña.

 ** _Tu no quieres que sea para nadie, tu solamente me quieres pa ti na más. Mujer se te cruzaron los cables, ya yo no quiero darte otra oportunidad (Bis x2)_**

 _(Otra de F Santofimio) Nos juntamos otra vez, Jaeycol Federal Nacho, Venezuela en la casa! Rauuuuul!_

 _¿Hasta cuando tu con esa mala actitud? (¿hasta cuando?)_

 _Tanto rebolú ya yo te corte la luz (te la corte hace rato)_

 _¿Hasta cuando tu con esa mala actitud? (Mira tu sabes que yo mejor me busco a otra)_  
 _Tanto rebolú ya yo te corte la luz tengo otra mejor que tu y esa es la verdad._

 _Otra canción que se va a quedar en tu mente Cuando una relación se acaba no hay vuelta atrás._

 _Así que mejor ya no te vistas que no vas._

Cuando la canción termino Yamato soltó una pequeña risa que causo intriga en la castaña que lo miraba con una ceja en alto y con una confusión muy notable en su cara

-¿Cual es la gracia? Yo también me quiero reír Yamato- Dijo ella con un pequeño puchero en su cara al no saber el motivo de gracia del rubio

-No es nada, solo me reía de la razón que tienes con respecto a mi relación con Nanako y esa canción lo dice todo, mi relación con ella es un completo fracaso- Dijo el mirando a la castaña

-¿Quien lo diría? ¡Acerté!- Dijo la castaña en una pequeña celebración con ella misma- Y dime ¿Que hay en común entre la canción y tu terrible relación con Nanako?

-Digamos que todo, en especial la parte en la que estoy con otra...- Dijo esto acercándose a ella de forma insinuante cayendo sobre ella pero sosteniéndose con sus codos, pudo haberla besado pero Mimi se lo impidió.

-¿Quieres decir que hay otra a parte de mi?- Pregunto ella siguiéndole el juego al rubio- Eres un maldito infiel

-Soy un maldito infiel, pero contigo...- Dijo para luego empezar a besarla pasivamente, pero otra vez Mimi lo detuvo- ¿Ahora que?

Como odiaba cuando lo detenían cuando estaba haciendo algo en especial si ese algo era estar a punto de hacer el amor con la castaña como lo hacía cada vez que Nanako no estaba detrás de el pisandole los talones.

-Sabes que si seguimos con esto, ella podría cometer homicidio conmigo ¿Verdad?- Pregunto ella al rubio que se encontraba sobre ella

-Si, eso lo se, pero tranquila ya tengo un plan para terminar con ella y hacer que nos dejen en paz a mi, a ti y a los demás- Dijo el seguro de su plan

-Bien, en ese caso no me queda mas que confiar en ti- Dijo ella sonriendole

-Excelente, ahora ¿Por donde íbamos?- Dijo el sonriendo lascivamente mientras se acercaba cual depredador a su presa para continuar lo que había empezado, Mimi siguiéndole la corriente enredo sus brazos en su cuello y lo beso de la misma forma que lo hacia el logrando sacar unos cuantos gemidos por parte de la castaña.

Y se repite la misma faena de todo los días cada vez que la maníaca de Nanako no estaba...

* * *

Unos días después, Yamato empezaría a ejecutar su plan para deshacerse de Nanako de una vez por todas que consistía de tres partes:  
Primero la llevaría a comer al restaurante al que llevo a Mimi la primera vez en la que decidieron iniciar su relación a escondidas. Luego saldrían al parque que se encontraba no tan lejos del restaurante donde Tai y los demás se encargaban de ejecutar la parte final del plan Para finalizar se irían juntos a su departamento para coronar la noche, aunque en realidad seria Nanako la que se iría pero no a su apartamento sino a la casa de sus padres en Sapporo.

Era un plan infalible, a prueba de tontos y si todo saliera bien, Nanako desaparecería de sus vidas para siempre o al menos hasta que se consiga otro conejillo de indias que lo soporte por la eternidad. Estaba en su apartamento terminando de darle los últimos toques a su vestimenta que consistía en una camisa con botones de manga tres cuartos azul rey, pantalones negros, zapatos marrones y su inseparable chaqueta de cuero, estaba por terminar cuando una voz lo interrumpió.

-¿Estas seguro de que este plan funcionara Yamato?- Pregunto Mimi

-Claro que si Mimi, es imposible que falle este plan, ademas, si todo sale bien Nanako ya no nos volverá a molestar mas- Dijo el volteándose para verla de frente- Y te aseguro que mi plan funcionara

-Eso espero- Dijo ella para luego ser callada por los labios del rubio que arremetieron contra ella en un beso algo fiero pero también dulce.

Esperemos que el plan salga a la perfección...

* * *

 **Holis! E vuelto! Este es solo un pequeño Two-Shot y Song-Fic y posiblemente haya Lemon o no se posible Lime, lo que les dig es que no soy muy buena en esos temas así compasión es lo que pido ^^ Esto es 100% Orgullo Venezolano**

 **Alita se despide**

 **Besos ;3**


End file.
